


Não vou dizer boa noite enquanto tiver bebidas na geladeira

by Lilycarroll



Category: The Flash (Comics)
Genre: Alcohol, M/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-15
Updated: 2014-02-15
Packaged: 2018-01-12 12:57:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1186476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilycarroll/pseuds/Lilycarroll
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nem era champanhe de verdade.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Não vou dizer boa noite enquanto tiver bebidas na geladeira

**Author's Note:**

> Porque esses dois precisam de amor. E de um fandom maior. Fic situada em algum momento do arco "Pagando o Diabo", quando Nero trouxe os membros da Galeria de volta do inferno — com algumas licenças poéticas. Fic livremente inspirada na musica Goodnight Moon, da banda Shivaree. Obrigada a Dana pela betagem e a Ell por ler a versão teste. It's show time!

Nem era champanhe de verdade.

A cerveja foi a primeira a acabar. Então partimos para a garrafa de Martini, seguida pela vodca barata que estava no armário. Depois veio o gin, a tequila, o uísque, o rum, o vinho que estava quase virando vinagre e devia ser alguma sobra da santa ceia. Mas foi quando Flautista desenterrou a garrafa de sidra debaixo do sofá que a coisa desceu a ladeira.

Hart tinha a melhor das intenções. Veio pra minha casa depois do ataque de nossos ex-colegas da Galeria para me ajudar a proteger o lugar, enquanto Flash e qualquer outro herói disponível tentava dar conta da zona lá fora. Até se ofereceu pra preparar o jantar, mas os bombeiros já estavam com problemas o suficiente lá fora e eu tinha acabado de redecorar o lugar então, sério, não, muito obrigado. Nunca vou entender como um cara que fugiu de casa e viveu sozinho por anos não sabia fazer um café sem iniciar um incêndio de proporções bíblicas. E como nenhum sistema de entrega de comida havia voltado ao normal na cidade graças aos incêndios, seguidos pelas nevascas e tornados, fomos investigar a geladeira.

Bem, havia cervejas.

Já fazia um tempo que não se ouvia o barulho do carro de bombeiros, mas isso podia dizer várias coisas. Entre elas que eu estava bêbado demais, especialmente após o primeiro gole do pretenso champanhe.

"Urg... eu odeio sidra..." Flautista reclamou com uma careta. "Eu disse que não era champanhe." E depois de um olhar feio para o copo, tomou mais um gole.

"Sidra, champanhe... não conseguíamos ler o rótulo mesmo! Continua bebendo que você logo não vai notar a diferença." Respondi, tomando direto da garrafa. Havia perdido meu copo e não estava com muita vontade de procurá-lo entre as garrafas vazias.

Deveriam existir formas mais dignas de passar o dia enquanto o inferno toma as ruas, os Capas correndo para salvar a pátria e vilões sendo usados de marionetes pelo senhor do mundo inferior. Claro que eu também poderia aposentar minhas calças listradas, mas daí onde estaria a graça do mundo? E eu já não sentia mais o gosto da sidra, então era uma benção.

"Eu defe... defe... deveria ir. Wally... digo, Flash deve passar na minha casa depois." Hart balbuciou, enquanto tentava olhar para o relógio do Caco, o sapo, na parede e falhava miseravelmente.

Abri a boca para responder que provavelmente ele acabaria dormindo na calçada antes mesmo de virar a esquina, quanto mais chegar em casa para receber o seu melhor amigo, mas em vez disso, me surpreendi dizendo com toda veemência que o álcool me permitia:

"Nananinanão. Vai ficar sentadinho aí fazendo companhia ao seu amigo Trapaceiro!"

Flautista fez uma nova careta depois de beber mais um gole da sidra. "Mas você está bem agora. E eu lembro de ter espalhado o vidro pela grama como você pediu. Também checamos o sistema de segurança... eu acho. Checamos, não checamos?"

"Isso não tem nada haver com os alarmes. E você também me ajudou a colocar cola e tachinhas nas janelas e pregos na porta. Obrigado novamente."

"De nada." Ele sorriu debilmente, a cabeça inclinada contra o ombro. "Então por que não posso ir para casa?"

Rodei os olhos e tentei me sentar de forma mais apresentável no sofá.

"Porque você vai ficar aqui. Comigo. Wally pode passar uma noite sem você." Repliquei como um argumento irrefutável. "Deus, me admira que a namorada do vermelhão não fique com ciúmes de vocês."

O ruivo franziu a testa como se não entendesse. "Tem mais alguma coisa pra fazer pra você?"

Por algum motivo, aquilo me irritou. Nunca precisamos de motivos para assaltar um banco juntos, roubar joalherias ou invadir o museu para desenhar bigodes em todas as pinturas clássicas. Por que isso agora? Éramos os melhores parceiros na Galeria e hoje tenho que ficar mendigando a sua companhia?

"Não, Flautista." Eu disse, num tom seco. "Fica aí sentado e fale comigo."

Do lado de fora, um carro dos bombeiros passou e Hartley terminou sua sidra. 

"O que eu fiz? Você não está mais rindo. É estranho quando você não está rindo. Ou sorrindo. Ou tentando jogar tortas na gente. Ou com aquela galinha de borracha. Queria que pudéssemos ir naquele restaurante chinês perto do parque e eu tenho que alimen--"

Estendi a garrafa e Hart automaticamente ergueu o copo. Sempre foi fácil derrubar o ruivo e depois de um tempo o próprio Capitão Frio proibiu que o embebedássemos antes dos jogos de cartas. Bons tempos.

Voltei a relaxar contra o sofá e dei um suspiro cansado. Mas Hart, talvez não tão bêbado como eu imaginava, abandonou o copo pela metade. Seus olhos me estudam atentamente.

"O que você está vendo, Flautista?"

"Eu não sei." Ele diz baixinho. "Mas tem algo de errado, não tem?"

Engoli em seco. "Você não fez nada, Hart. Eu--" pisquei, procurando as palavras e quando elas chegaram, começaram a jorrar como sangue de um corte profundo. "É só que, sei lá, não quero que fique quieto aqui, sabe? Foi, tipo, um dia cheio. Bem não só o dia de hoje, se for pra sincero. São todas as pequenas coisas. Todas as coisas estranhas, e tenho odiado cada maldita noite que fico nessa casa em silêncio. E isso é ridículo. Meu velho poderia dizer, caso eu ainda falasse com ele, que isso é resultado de crescer num circo, cercado de barulho noite e dia. Mas nunca tive problemas com isso, com ficar sozinho, na minha. Sempre soube a hora de subir no palco e encarar a plateia, correr pelo céu e deixar o show seguir seu roteiro e esperar os aplausos. E quando as cortinas desciam, ir para o camarim, com fantasias descartadas, máscaras abandonadas e o cheiro de maquiagem e não tinha problemas de ficar sozinho, sem ver a fuça de ninguém e apenas ficar olhando para a parede e os espelhos manchados. Mas agora é... assustador."

Fechei os olhos. Muito bem, estava oficiosamente na fase de sentimentalismo alcoólico. Passei a mão no rosto e completei, porque nunca se desce fundo o suficiente nesse pântano.

"Eu não quero ficar sozinho mais uma noite. Bem, eu poderia deixar a TV ligada e deixar Tom e Jerry correndo, martelando e mutilando por horas e horas apenas para preencher o ar ou deixar no canal de notícias para que algum engravatado me diga quando o mundo voltou aos eixos, mas prefiro passar a noite com você que dormir com a mulher da previsão do tempo de novo."

Ficamos em silêncio novamente. Acho que ouvi outro carro de bombeiros se afastando com as luzes piscando e sirene gritando pelas ruas. Foi quando Hart disse com suavidade:

"Então, você prefere dormir comigo?"

Abri os olhos e novamente as palavras vieram e eu nem tinha certeza bem de onde.

"Isso seria ruim?"

Silêncio. Então: "Eu... eu não durmo com colegas da Galeria."

"Essa é mais uma das regras do Frio?"

"Não. É minha." Ele respondeu. "Não dormir com amigos héteros."

"Isso é algum tipo de preconceito?" Eu insisti.

Ele se moveu em seu lugar no sofá, ao mesmo tempo em que parecia preso nele. Éramos apenas nós dois no mundo inteiro agora.

"É uma proteção. Eu não quero me machucar. E não quero perder você."

"Eu não sou nenhum um bruto. E nem vou a lugar nenhum."

"Você sabe o que quero dizer." Ele respondeu baixinho.

"Verdade. Eu sei."

Num momento achei que ele iria levantar, sair pela porta e cambalear bêbado por ruas vazias e calçadas detonadas e deixar que luz do dia, do sol, levasse embora a névoa do álcool e qualquer lembrança dessa conversa com ela. Mas Hart continuou ali, sentado. Parecia tão perdido dentro de si mesmo. 

"Você nunca pensou nisso? Em dormir comigo?" Eu indaguei.

"Sim." Apenas a sua boca se movia, como se tudo mais não passasse de uma estátua de gesso preso em minha sala.

"E por que não fez nada? Timidez?"

Hart sorri, triste. "Não, foi o fato de você gostar mais dos peitos da Lisa Snart do que dos meus olhos azuis."

"Seus olhos são verdes." Cortei rapidamente.

"Azuis." Ele repetiu em tom definitivo.

"Certo. Quer isso? Agora?"

"Eu sempre quero." Ele balançou a cabeça e parecia surpreso consigo mesmo por dizer aquilo. "Vou culpar a champanhe."

"É sidra." Respondi me levantando, caminhando e tropeçando até alcançá-lo. Levou uma eternidade. Uma batida de coração.

Então o beijei.

E Hart respondeu.

Um beijo com cheiro de álcool e de maçã, cheio de dentes cortando o nevoeiro bêbado da minha cabeça. Um beijo assustado e urgente, como se um de nós fosse sumir para sempre a qualquer momento. Hart tocou meus lábios com a ponta de sua língua. Dei toda a passagem que ele queria. O empurrei contra o sofá e ele obedeceu. Era quente e experimental e cheio de consequências que poderiam esperar até o dia seguinte. Apertei o nariz e a boca contra seu pescoço próximo ao ombro. Hart abriu os lábios e soltou um gemido baixo, que atingiu direto o meu pênis. 

"Aqui, vamos..." Hart murmurou abrindo minha calça e deixando a sua mão deslizar para dentro da roupa. "James, vamos."

A posição não ajudava, mas fiz o que pude para fazer o mesmo com a calça dele até segurar seu sexo e fazer o primeiro movimento.

Os únicos sons que chegavam eram os da nossa respiração pesada e os gemidos que pareciam atravessar mil quilômetros de escuridão enquanto o calor se aviva no meu corpo. Hart mordia minha orelha enquanto nossas mãos iam e vinham em gestos familiares, sem pressa.

Eu ofegava, perdido no cheiro vermelho dos seus cabelos. Seu sorriso era sério e triste e seus olhos eram verdes e não azuis, quando a luz está fraca. Sorri para ele também.

E então acabou. Na sala ficou apenas o som da nossa respiração, o cheiro de suor e bebida e o branco que cobria nossas mãos. Ao longe os sons da cidade atravessando o frio e a escuridão do resto da noite.


End file.
